Defending Santana
by AlwaysAnonymously
Summary: Santana has been trying to be nicer. When some of the glee club step over the line, will anyone be there to defend her?  one-shot


**Author's Note: I have been wanting to write a scene (one-shot) where Brittany and Quinn (with a touch of Kurt and Mercedes) tell off the rest of Glee Club for thinking that Santana is just a bitch – or Satan.**

'**Cause, while Santana is to a certain extent just a bitch, I think that we all know that there is (a) more there and (b) she is partially a bitch for a reason. One that was exposed by the **_**Sophomore Rugby Captain**_**.**

**Enjoy**

"This is Mr. Schue's engagement guys, we really need to do something great!" Finn was, of course, the first to speak up with Rachel following close on his heels.

"I could sing a solo, maybe a ballad, something from my Barbara oeuvre, that could signify the deep love between the two of them. I am thinking Evergreen. It would be absolute perfection and, of course, I already have the arrangement ready."

"Rachel, maybe this should be more of a group - " Tina was swiftly cut off by more planning on Rachel's part.

"Of course, I would want Santana and Mercedes as back up for the runs – their only real strength. Tina and Quinn always sound amazing on the softer repeats. And, Brittany… maybe you could like dance or something." Rachel says, insulting everyone in one breath.

"Now look here, dwarf, I know that you think you are god's gift to song, or Broadway, or maybe you thought you were put on this earth to show up at Barbara Streisand's door with a bow on your abnormally giant head – I don't really know and I don't really care. What I do know is that you just cut of Tina and you totally just insulted Britts and you and I _both_ know that is just not OK. So let me tell you how this is gonna be. We are going to talk about this _as a group_ – the _sane_ members of which get more input – and we are going to do a group number. Personally, I think that Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and I should do the planning because we actually have, you know, _style_…" Santana sat in her chair smirking to herself. Being with Brittany really had tempered her a little bit; it was hard to get too mad when she was tracing small circles on Santana's back with her thumb.

"No, Santana, that is not how it is going to be," Finn started, "Rachel is clearly the best singer in this group and I could do a duet with her, but either way, you should in no way be planning this. I mean, what would you know about _ROMANCE_? I am pretty sure that your idea of romance is getting a meal _after_ you sleep with someone."

"I mean, clearly Santana, as long as you aren't up on a pole your future partner will likely be thrilled," Rachel continued for Finn. Some of the other members just smiled and nodded along.

"I'm sorry?" Santana said, almost dumbfounded at the insults. She hadn't slept with anyone but Brittany in almost 10 months.

"Look, Santana, there are at least 4 guys in this room who know you aren't really big on romance – and a lot of other people who know that you are not big on civility." This was the Finn and Rachel one-two punch.

"Yeah, I mean, how could you possibly know romance when all you have ever done is threatened me?" the ridiculous Irish boy spoke up.

"Fine. You don't want my help? Fine. I am sure that Mr. Schuester would prefer that boy wonder be the one to plan his engagement anyways. Hopefully, it won't involve an _African Sow Pig_." Santana stormed out of the room, pretending to be done with the conversation, but Brittany and Quinn saw that flicker of hurt that crosses Santana's eyes when something has truly upset her.

Brittany stood up suddenly and made a motion to follow Santana out of the room, but suddenly turned back around. "I am so tired of this! Why do you all do this _constantly_? She is finally trying, like, sticking up for Tina and for me and, oh, I don't know, a whole bunch of people in this room and you all have to tear her down. She is _trying_. Trying to let her barriers down but none of you let her forget the walls that she put up for so long because of everything that she was so afraid of. You never get to see the _amazing_ caring, funny, smart, vibrant person that she really is. And you know what? It is your loss."

"Brittany, she cannot just think that she is allowed to get up and insult us every glee club meeting," Finn started to protest.

"Oh, you mean like Rachel doesn't take over _every single meeting_, Finn?" Quinn jumped in, not wanting Brittany to have to do this all by herself. "That is a huge case of the pot calling the kettle black. We are all OK with Rachel talking a lot because we know how much she _cares_. Maybe you should try doing the same with Santana."

"I appreciate you defending her, but Santana does not care about anything, Quinn. Least of all this club." Rachel replied.

"Why do you all constantly believe that? Why do you still see a one-dimensional person?" Brittany's voice was rising now. "My parents never worry when I am with Santana because she would _die_ for me. She quite literally would get into a fight to protect me. In fact, she has done so."

"Brittany, that is _you_. And it is just because she wants to get into your pants." Artie replied, finally picking a side.

"Well, that is not entirely true. When Blaine and I were being threatened one night Santana came up and protected us. She had this great little speech about cracking nuts and having razor blades all up in her hair. It was wonderfully dramatic." Kurt interjected.

"At the beginning of this year Santana was the first person to come back up to me to ask me to get out of my funk. She had bought hair dye. She wanted us to be the Unholy Trinity again. When I wanted to keep an eye on Finn in glee club sophomore year, she agreed almost immediately to join. She has a fierce loyalty to those she loves." Quinn agreed – almost reminding herself what a good friend Santana could be.

"While all of that may be true, it does not qualify her to take lead on something _romantic_. And that is what we are supposed to be doing here anyways. Figuring out something romantic. Trust me, Santana doesn't have a romantic bone in her body – I would know!" Everyone can hear the disrespect in his voice, how little he thinks of Santana, of her emotions.

"Again, you don't know anything about her! Maybe she wasn't romantic with you because she couldn't have been _less_ into it. I would know, we talked about it. Santana is _always_ romantic with me. Always."

"How is she romantic with you Brittany? She doesn't immediately leave the bed after you two are together?" Artie asks.

"You of all people Artie, that is really not cool. When we walk home and I am cold Santana always gives me a jacket – if she is wearing one. Even if it makes her shiver. Whenever I am sad, or upset, she sings to me – and she sings the sweetest songs – she always just seems to know what I need to hear. She surprises me with notes in my locker. I opened my locker last week and there was a tulip inside – my favorite – because she just thought I deserved a flower. I never saw you do that for me. She always insists on paying for dinner. Sometimes, just to be able to pay for a date I have to talk to the waiter _before_ he brings the check. She helps me with my assignments, never yelling and _never_ doing them for me, but just making sure that _I_ am doing them and answering my questions when I ask. She plays with my little sister because she knows that Katelyn gets jealous of all the time that Santana and I spend together. She made me dinner over the break and set the table with candles because she said that I deserve all the sweetness and all the happiness. She gets up before me and makes sure that the shower is warmed up and that there is a cup of coffee when I am toweled off so that I won't be sleepy during our morning Cheerios practices. When I pulled a muscle really badly in the Cheerios she drew me a bath and sat with me – with no other intentions – and then spent an _hour_ giving me a bath. Oh, and she got me this for Christmas. And she told me that she wanted to get me something beautiful and amazing because of how beautiful and amazing I am. And, everyone in my family loves her – you all just do not give her the chance to see the real her." Brittany was bright red by the time she stopped.

All the girls were leaning in close to see the earrings that Brittany was wearing – gorgeous drop diamond earrings – that complimented her face perfectly. Not very big, but the short length meant that Britt could wear them every day – which is what Santana wanted.

"I could go on, but you all don't need to know every amazing thing that Santana does for me everyday. You really don't. But maybe you all should listen to her – and at least be open to her letting her walls down just a little bit – I mean, she is always going to be a little bitchy – she is _Santana_ – but she is also fiercely loyal to her family. And I know that she views you all as family. Maybe you should view her that way too."

"I'm sorry, Brittany, I didn't mean what I said …" Rachel started.

"I know you didn't. But your boyfriend did. And other people did. I know that you sometimes just can't seem to stop talking." Brittany immediately forgave Rachel.

Everyone was looking around dumbfounded – some had gotten glimpses of that Santana, but only Brittany – and at one point Quinn – had ever really been let in.

Quinn broke the silence. "Maybe you haven't seen that side of Santana is because you are not worthy. It takes a lot of trust on her part to let people beyond her walls and she needs to be sure you are worth it. Just something to think about."

"Look, guys, I am happy to help you plan this tomorrow – but I think that I just want to go home right now." As Brittany walked out of the choir room she checked her phone hoping for something from Santana. There were three texts on her screen:

**Sanny**: Sorry BB. Had to leave b4 I said something I rly regret. Trying to be better. xx

**Sanny**: Come over after? I will order your favorite pizza – Hawaiian. I stopped at the store to get some Dr. Pepper and those little hot things you like to add to yours. xxoo

**Sanny**: P.S. look in your locker b4 you leave. (combo = 34 26 5)

**Brittany**: Hi Sanny. It is fine that you left – I am proud of you. Can't wait for pizza night with you. You're the best. I love you. Xx

Brittany walked over to her locker and opened it up. There was an Almond Joy with a post-it stuck on top. "Know you're always hungry after glee. Here is a snack. Remember – you and me forever, love." Brittany just smiled to herself.


End file.
